


A Place to Rest

by will_warin



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durin Family Feels, Kittens, Some Fluff, not really that much feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_warin/pseuds/will_warin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And with all the fluffy kittyverses around, I seem to have obtained plot kittens as well. Oh dear.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>If this was a joke, it was a very, very bad one. Thorin looked at his hands in disbelief. Hands. Paws. Tiny paws. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place to Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by all the awesome animalverses here and on tumblr (pointed look at the authors, you know who you are, you all deserve a hug) and [this](http://corporation-cats.tumblr.com/post/71518548745) adorable two rascals. 

If this was a joke, it was a very, very bad one. Thorin looked at his hands in disbelief. Hands. Paws. Tiny paws.

He growled. Everything was so huge and he was…furry. With paws and…was that a tail?

He shook his head and tried to concentrate. Right, where was he before this catastroph…wait what? CATastrophe?

Four paws, check.  
Fuzzy fur, check.  
Wiggly tail, check.  
Experimental meow, check.

What kind of sorcery could have turned the King under the Mountain into a kitten? Whoever did that was going to pay for it. As soon as he finds out … the battle. He’d been hurt. Bilbo crying. Bilbo. What could have made the poor hobbit so upset? Thorin meowed sadly. He didn’t like his friends being hurt, he’d seen way too much of that already.

Suddenly, there was a bouncing blur of orange and an excited squeek. Another kitten appeared from nowhere and hugged him tightly, much to Thorin’s annoyance. When the other started purring, he shook him off.

There was..hurt in the other kitten’s eyes and he took a few steps back.

"What do you thing you’re doing?" Thorin gave him an angly glare.

"I just…I missed you." Two more steps back.

"You…what?"

"I missed you." The other kitten looked sad. And…ashamed. In a half forgotten, but still familiar way. But where had he seen it?

When the realisation clicked, Thorin’s paws forgot how to work and he dropped (very unmajestically, I can tell you, if you promise to keep it to yourself) on the floor.  
He was still blinking, too many feelings at the same time filling his eyes with tears, when the other kitten’s head appeared above him, worried.

"Are...are you alright?"

"That’s not possible. You can’t be my baby brother. This can’t be…"

"What? Afterlife?" The other kitten giggled. "We get to sleep most of the day and feed and play the rest, what can be better than this? And I’m not a baby!"

"Yes, you are. A baby cat." Thorin managed to find his paws and get up. "And you’re still a ginger, little brother."

"Say that once more and I’m letting you get lost here."

"You wouln’t dare…"

But before Frerin could run away and give his brother an opportunity to lose his way, there were more happy meows and they were attacked by another two excited fluffyballs.

And before Thorin had the chance to roll his eyes about his nephews being still the same, then to get sad about them leaving Middle Earth with him and then to get happy again that they are all finally together, the gentle creature in charge of them took all four hugging kittens, moved them out of the way to their designed resting place and set off to prepare dinner.

The afterlife looked like a nice place to stay.


End file.
